Tanabata Matsuri What I Really Wish
by Kyuu09
Summary: [AnCafe]Kanon não acredita que os desejos das pessoas sejam atendidas no Tanabata Matsuri festival das estrelas. Pode o desejo de alguém mudar esse conceito dele? Yaoi [Sem cenas de lemon]


N/a: Não, An Cafe nom me pertece, e nom precisa me lembrar disso, tá?? ;-;

quem quiser ver a capinha que eu fiz, tá aqui(copiar e colar, apenas substituindo "(ponto)" pelo ponto "." mesmo..xD é...nom precisa de mais nada nem aquele http ://..o.o)135(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com/albums/d154/darkness-chan/capatanabatawirw.jpg

Tanabata Matsuri What I Really Wish

Tanabata Matsuri. Um festival onde as pessoas escrevem o que desejam em um pedaço de papel e os pendura num bambu, para que se tornem realidade.

Minha opinião? Perda de tempo. É apenas mais uma das maneiras de dar falsas esperanças a todos. Não que eu odeie isso ou coisa do tipo, eu até mesmo preencho um desses papéis e penduro todos os anos nesse festival. Mas eu sei que os desejos só irão se realizar caso a pessoa esteja realmente se esforçando de todas as maneiras para conseguir o que querem.

E o meu caso? Eu só preencho por preencher mesmo... Já que o meu desejo é meio difícil de se tornar realidade. Além disso, como se estrelas tivessem mesmo o poder de tornar desejos em realidade. Se bem que tem algo que se elas quisessem, eu não me importaria que se transformasse em realidade...

-Kanon-san...? Está escutando? –ouvi Yuuki dizer, e antes que pudesse responder, Miku já foi tirando sarro da minha cara enquanto ria bem alegre.

-Oi! Non-chan! Tá na lua ainda?

-Tô ouvindo sim... – disse enquanto olhava em volta. O festival estava cheio mesmo...

-Aposto que não ouviu nada, né Non-chan? – disse Teruki com um sorriso no rosto que mostrava claramente o quanto estava se divertindo com aquilo.

-...- fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, pensativo, para depois dizer- Tem razão. Não ouvi nada!

Todos gargalhavam da minha resposta e eu não pude evitar de rir junto também.

-Estávamos falando que vamos ir naquela barraca comprar bebidas... E aí você podia ir junto com takuya-kun ver se acha um lugar mais vazio para a gente descansar... Que tal? – explicou Teruki e concordei com a cabeça, fazendo-os se dirigirem à barraca logo em seguida.

Olhei para takuya e em seguida fomos andando, em silêncio, pelo festival a procura de um lugar calmo. Achamos um após um certo tempo e resolvemos ficar sentados até que um dos três ligasse perguntando onde nós estávamos. O tempo todo em silêncio... Aquilo estava me incomodando. O "anti-social" era eu, então por quê takuya estava tão quieto? Acho que chegava até a me superar.

- takuya...? – vi ele quase pular de onde estava, quando ouviu minha voz. Certo... Aquilo foi engraçado, mas eu me contive e mantive uma certa cara séria, afinal, ainda não sabia o motivo de takuya estar tão quieto aquela noite.

- H-hai... Ka-kanon-san...? – perguntou com os olhos um pouco arregalados do susto e o rosto corado. Coitado... O coração dele ainda não deve ter voltado a batida normal... E foi pensando isso que não pude conter um sorriso divertido.

- Está quieto hoje... Não falou nada. Até parece comigo nas entrevistas da banda! –pude notar um certo riso quando eu disse isso - Aconteceu algo?

- Na-não... Nada de mais... – e após ter visto meu olhar de "você-não-me-engana" ele resolveu continuar – É só que... Eu tava pensando um pouco na lenda do festival...

-Lenda...? – perguntei, não sabendo do que ele tava falando.

-Não se lembra Kanon-san? Então eu te conto... A história do tanabata é de que havia uma certa princesa, que morava perto da Via Láctea, e ela gostava muito de ajudar seu pai, então se dedicava ao máximo para tecer as estrelas e colocá-las no céu. Um certo dia o pai da princesa, apresentou-a a um rapaz, que o rei acreditava ser o par ideal para a princesa. Os dois se apaixonaram perdidamente, fazendo com que não ligassem para mais nada a não ser o fato de poderem namorar. O rei, bravo por eles terem negligenciado o trabalho e a responsabilidade deles, separou-os e cada um foi para de um lado da Via Láctea. A princesa entrou em uma profunda crise de depressão. E o rei sentindo a tristeza de sua filha, permitiu ao casal que se encontrassem uma vez ao ano, com o porém de que eles jamais fossem irresponsáveis com o trabalho de novo. O casal ficou tão feliz por poderem se encontrar, que nesse dia, como agradecimento, eles realizam o desejo das pessoas, assim como o desejo deles foi atendido. Lembra agora?

- Hum... É... Lembro de ter ouvido algo sobre isso há um bom tempo... Mas... O que isso tem a ver com você estar quieto assim?

- Anh... –takuya abaixou a cabeça um pouco, coçando a mesma, num gesto claro de quem não estava esperando aquela pergunta. – É só que... Eu estava pensando na lenda... Anh... É uma bela história, não acha? – disse envergonhado, com o rosto claramente corado.

-Hum... Quer dizer que o que o takuya-kun deseja esse ano é ter o amor correspondido? – Era óbvio que eu estava me divertindo com o embaraço dele. (Se bem que já tinha perdido uma certa graça, pois ele tinha parado de corar) – Um amor profundo igual ao da princesa? Interessante... Já escolheu a pessoa?

- Anh? Como assim...? – perguntou com os inocentes olhos me encarando.

- A pessoa por quem você quer compartilhar esse amor puro igual ao da princesa. – disse, enquanto encarava os olhos claros dele até ele compreender o que eu estava dizendo e abaixar a cabeça rapidamente e corar violentamente. Ergui uma sobrancelha. Será que o que passou pela minha cabeça era o que passava pela dele? Sorri maliciosamente e com a mão direita, levantei seu rosto em direção ao meu e com a mão esquerda trazia seu corpo para colar no meu, e logo sussurrei no seu ouvido:

- Hum... Não tem ainda? Como é que a princesa poderá realizar seu desejo...? – e mordiscando um pouco a sua orelha, completei – Posso te ajudar? Então, essa pessoa pode ser eu...?

E sem que ele pudesse ao menos processar o que eu disse, o puxei para um calmo beijo, que após sua permissão para eu poder explorar sua boca, se transformou em um beijo desesperado, como se não houvesse o amanhã, como se tudo dependesse daquele momento somente.

Após nossas bocas se separarem, encostei minha testa na dele, nós dois ofegávamos e muito.

- Kanon...?

- Hum...?

- Eu sei que você não acredita que os desejos feitos no tanabata se tornam reais, mas... Eu acredito, afinal, foi graças à princesa que o meu se tornou real...

-É... Acho que a partir de hoje eu comecei a acreditar...- e o puxei para mais um beijo apaixonado.

_1 ano depois..._

- O que vocês pediram esse ano? – Miku perguntou sorridente.

- Nem vem que não vou contar!- Teruki estava rindo da cara de decepção do Miku com a sua frase.

- É verdade! Senão, nosso desejo não irá se tornar realidade! – completou Yuuki, fazendo Miku amarrar a cara igual a uma criança, mas que logo começou a rir com todo mundo.

- Hey...- ouvi uma voz sussurrar em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer um pouco, e após, pude ouvir o dono dela rindo um pouco, para depois terminar de falar com a boca perigosamente perto de minha orelha – Não vai escrever seu desejo não?

Sorri abraçando-o, forçando a sentar em meu colo, porém com uma certa delicadeza. Deu um selinho nele e respondi:

- Para quê? Se o desejo que eu mais queria se tornou real no festival do ano passado?

Ele se surpreendeu um pouco e corou, fazendo-o ficar mais adorável ainda, não resisti àquela tentação e o puxei para mais um beijo, agora mais profundo.

É... Talvez a princesa tivesse mesmo o poder de conceder desejos para as pessoas...

Fim!

N/a: Não tá lá aquela coisa, mas..se eu nom escrever quando a vontade vem, nom dá, né? . Mas mesmo assim, se quiserem mandar review, eu agradeço..;-;

jaa ne


End file.
